Fade Into You
by CaityVengeance
Summary: OC/CM Punk. OC; 19 yrs old Maia meets Punk, a man 7 yrs her senior in Philly and begins a somewhat confusing and whirlwind relationship with him just months before he signs with WWE. In a short space of time things move quickly, maybe too quickly for both their likings...
1. Then

**This is the first none one shot that I've published. I have this whole massive story in my head, I just suck at writing it. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I type quick and suck at proof reading. Written in first person for now but I may mix it up a bit if I feel it's required. Please read and hopefully enjoy :) x**

* * *

**_Fade Into You_**

_Then_

I was only meant to be here for 2 weeks, well no that's a lie, 16 days. It turned into 2 months, again it's more like 3 months, in fact it was 14 weeks and 3 days. I don't even know anymore, it's just a haze, I suppose, a beautiful mess that I don't wanna pull away from. But neither of us know what to do. I'm too young and _he's_ too stupid. The humid summer heat was fading into nothing but a depressing Autumn chill. This is was going to be a long fucking drive.

A little over 14 weeks ago, I travelled to Philadelphia to attend a two week, intensive Ring of Honor training course. It's a great learning experience, I highly recommend it if that's what you're into. I booked into a fairly classy hotel in the city. I had around 6 months till work started up again. I left one hotel in New York for a different room in a different city. I had a once unattainable amount of money in my bank account. The only plan I had for after the two weeks training was going home for a couple of months. But that didn't matter right now.

I passed my driving test, I took driving lessons on days when I was New Jersey. I learned while I worked, I never bothered to learn back home. I had the money so I figured why not? I bought a car. A 'well worn' Ford F-Series pick up that's probably older than me, but I fell in love with her. I don't have a fixed address, I'm on some sort of extended work visa, so I asked a friend if I could use their address for the insurance, it wasn't a problem. I bought the car from a lady in her mid 40's, she had no use for it now she moved to Manhattan from Queens. She lived in such a lovely area, near Christopher Street in Greenwich Village, in a traditional Brownstone. I've always pictured myself living in such a beautiful, upscale area but mediocre hotel rooms where my current inhabitants. I purchased the car a few days before my birthday, the June air was humid and at times in a busy city, became insufferable.

The drive to Philly was around 2 hours, traffic wasn't bad once I got off the island, the I-95 was more or less a straight run. It was a pleasant to be honest, just me, some classic rock and the road ahead. The pick up, to me was a pleasure to drive. My current life was in this car; I had a giant suitcase, an equally as extravagant travel bag, my laptop, my day to day hand bag and a guitar case I saw in thrift store. I had to have it. I don't even own a fucking guitar, the case was just so pretty and looked like it held a bunch of stories. I couldn't have purchased something smaller like a trinket box, that would be too simple. No, I had to be awkward and buy the largest item in the small thrift shop that stood on the corner of Hudson Street and West 10th Street. Luckily the bed of the truck was secure and held my heavy suitcase and large hold-all well. Whilst the rest of my belongings rode shotgun.

I settled into my lovely hotel room in the heart of city, after forking out a great chunk of change to securely park my car. It was parked a few blocks away, easily accessible for traveling to and from the ROH facility. I had a small balcony, that was basically an oversized windowsill but seeing as all the rooms are non-smoking it fitted perfectly as a smoking terrace.

That first afternoon was uneventful, I had some dinner at a small diner within walking distance of my hotel, I hit up the first CVS I saw to buy a pack of Kools and some bottled water to keep in my room. I was still in a major city but paying less for cigarettes than in Manhattan. I showered later that evening and slipped into bed earlier than usual hoping to be fully refreshed for the hard work and training that lay ahead of me.

I arrived at the ROH facility just before 8:00AM, my directions could have been more detailed. The area was quiet and much more suburban than I'd imagined, I wasn't even sure if I was still in the city at this point. I barely had time for a cigarette before I ventured in. I was greeted by a friendly member of staff who asked me to fill in some last minute paper work and handed me an ID badge.

I was shown the female changing room, showers, toilets etc and assigned my own locker. I dressed casually but still nice, I had my gym gear folded up in my bag. I was introduced to the main trainers, some of the talent and few 'behind the scenes' type people, I think they worked in HR or something. I had an almost instant rapport with Scott, better known as Colt Cabana, I'd seen him wrestle a few times. He was a staple of the indie circuit. He was really warm, with a kind, almost goofy face and he made me was never a bad thing. He had an athletic build, like a college wrestler or maybe even a football player.

After meeting several other of his contemporaries, I met him…

One of the trainers spoke up 'Maia, I'd like you to meet one of our rising stars…The next big thing…'

He was wearing dirty, beat up jeans, an equally as worn out t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. His hair was bleached blonde, ratty, nearly to his shoulders and looking in desperate need of a bottle of Pantene. And his roots needed sorted out to boot. His green eyes caught my hazel ones immediately. He might of looked like a vagrant but he managed to look hot at the same time. I shook his hand, he seemed indifferent towards me, I responded similarly. He had quite a few tattoos, it only made him hotter. He introduced himself as Phil but I knew him as Punk.

After all the introductions and a tour of the facility, I pinned my hair up into a scruffy bun and changed into my gym shorts and a white, Motley Crue 'Dr. Feelgood' tank top. Even in my gym clothes I tried to stay as glamourous as possible. I did a warm up with the trainers and my fellow students. Phil and Scott assisted and provided comic relief. After sometime running the ropes, it was time to practice falls, it was pushing midday before I got more than a minutes rest, I grabbed a bottle of water and heading towards a bench for a much needed sit down.

'You have to be the least athletic person I've ever seen.' Phil's voice spoke from behind me. There was great amusement in his tone.

'Thanks, I should probably invest in an inhaler...and a diet that doesn't completely consist of Wendy's.' I slumped down into a seat and swigged a fair quantity of my bottled water. Phil sat himself next to me, he suddenly didn't seem as indifferent towards me. Maybe he found my wheezing chest and general un-athleticness endearing.

'You wanna go pro?'

'Nah, I don't think so. I just really like it and wanted to give the whole training thing a go while I can. I did some training back home too. About a years worth on and off' I took another drink of my bottled water.

'Scott said you drove here from New York? You don't sound like any New Yorker I've ever met.'

'Yeah, I live in New York, kind of.'

'So, where abouts in England are you from, kid?' _Kid? _Who does this fucker think he is?

'Liverpool.'

'Everyone usually says London. Liverpool, huh? The Beatles...I'm not really a fan.'

'Neither am I. Are you from round here or…?'

'Chicago, not a million miles, definitely closer than Liverpool.' I couldn't help but be drawn in by his dry wit, he seemed genuinely interested in knowing more about me. Maybe he was amused by my accent, or maybe my ability to match his level of arrogance.

'How long have you been living in New York for?'

'Not long, I'm on a work visa. I live in a hotel, I work over in Jersey on a TV show. To be honest I spend far more time in over in Jersey than in Manhattan.'

'TV show huh? You an actress?' The tone of his voice hinted surprise.

'Yeah, it's a job title I could get used to.'

'That's pretty cool, aren't you a bit young to be out here on your own? What are you like twenty one; two?'

'Nineteen. I turned nineteen like a week ago. This is my birthday present, along with the car I bought.'

'Your parents are ok with you being on your own or do you have a terrifying New Jersey boyfriend?'

'Just me, and for my parents? Not in the slightest. They're constantly terrified but they know this is what I want and they respect it. But if I was in their shoes I wouldn't want my kid 3,000 miles away.'

He seemed somewhat taken back by my independence and background. I continued my thoughts aloud. 'I'd be even more mortified knowing my 3,000 miles away daughter was sat next a guy that looks like you.' I shocked myself at my own uncontrollable word vomit. Phil shot an inquisitive look my way.

'Guy..like me? What's that supposed to mean?'

'I didn't mean to sound offensive, I..I just meant the tattoos, piercings…' I swallowed harder than I should have done, shaking my head repeatedly as I spoke '… toned body…'. His eyes automatically met mine as my cheeks burned crimson. I couldn't look at him, noting the time I excused myself swiftly and headed out to grab a light lunch.

After our lunch break it was back to the grind. Training didn't stop till 5pm but there were a couple of well earned breaks. When training had ended, myself and a few others congregated outside, some waited for taxis, others zipped off in their cars. I lit a cigarette and launched my gym bag onto the truck's bed, I was talking to Scott, reflecting on my first day.

'You're sure you're coming back tomorrow? We didn't scare you off?' Scott joked.

'Not one bit, I loved it, fucking hard work but I loved it.' Phil came into my line of vision, himself and Scott roomed and travelled together. He looked ready for heading home. 'Those things will kill ya, kid!' Phil pointed out the menthol I smoked. I furrowed my brow at his remark, he appeared smug and pleased over his comment. 'I know they will. I had a feeling you weren't smoking twenty a day but my lungs wholeheartedly appreciate your concern.'

Scott quickly intervened 'Soo, Maia, I will see you bright and early mañana! Come on Phil I wanna grab some grub on the way back.' he walked toward his car unlocking and opening the driver's side.

'I'll catch up bro…'

'I have the car!' Scott shouted as he leaned into the open door.

'I'll get the bus, I've got change.' Scott scratched his head, unable to comprehend what exactly Phil was up to. He settled to get into his car and drive away. Honking and waving as he left the lot. I broke the silence that had fell over us as I leaned against the driver's side door. 'You seem far too eager for him to ride off into the sunset, taking into account that he's your ride home.'

'Like I said I've got change, I'll get the bus.' He edged towards me. 'How long have you been driving for?'

'I don't get you _Punk_, one minute you're condescending and the next we're playing 20 questions. Is the cold reception some sort of hazing? Because…' before I could continue my rant Phil stepped on my words.

'You're one of the first girls that's walked in with more than half a brain. It's refreshing to have the female company without sacrificing the brain capacity. You might not wanna go pro or even take this as seriously as you should but I get you. I feel like I can actually talk to you.' Shock. Genuine shock rattled through my system. I was flattered by his bizarre compliment.

'You wanna grab a coffee?' The words poured from my mouth. The word vomit struck again.


	2. Feminist Theory

_Feminist Theory_

I drove myself and Phil to a nearby coffee shop, you know the type, over priced and filled with self important douche bags. Phil fit right in but I had to reserve my judgment. I ordered a strawberry frozen milkshake/smoothie type thing, Phil had a glass bottle of pepsi. We sat in silence for a few moments with our drinks, I stared out the window observing the passing traffic, I could feel his eyes on me. 'If you don't drink caffeine, why ask me out for coffee kid?' He finally spoke up.

'Well I couldn't ask you out for a beer, you're straightedge and I'm not old enough. I can get served but I'm not wearing a push-up bra.' my voice ringing out a perfect tone of sarcasm 'Buying beer when you're underage is harder than it looks.' I stared down into my plastic cup, stirring the straw around the pink icy gloop. _God give me strength_. 'Tell me some stuff about yourself.' His face showed some surprise at my interest. The awkward silences were becoming too frequent, our conversation was in dire need of some flow. 'Well, I told you before I'm a Chicago native. I've been wrestling since I was still in high school, I have some sisters. I'm kind of a comic book nerd…' He trailed off as I abruptly spoke up.

'You? A comic book nerd? You don't look the type.'

'How so?'

'I've never met any tall, muscular, tattooed nerds before.' My eyes scanned over him, pausing on his tattoos and firm biceps. I thought about how nice they'd probably feel under my small hands. I gently pursed my lips together. Phil peered straight at me with a friendly smile, I could feel the blush burning on my cheekbones.

'You're pretty cute when you're not being a smart ass.' My cheeks burned deeper. Was he doing it on purpose? Whilst completely over thinking what Phil just said I realised around half a minute had passed and I hadn't said replied to his compliment.

'Thanks' I finally replied, keeping my head down I didn't want to meet his eyes. I continued stirring my drink and thought hard of what to say next without looking like a giggling school girl.

'Have you ever seen me wrestle? Before today?'

'Yeah, I've been to couple of Ring of Honor shows before and I read about you and Scott online on some blogs and stuff.' He nodded nonchalantly as I continued my answer. 'You've both done some great matches. You're...like really talented I suppose.' I spoke with some resistance almost like the compliment had been forced from me. I felt his gaze upon me as I shuffled in my seat. 'Thanks, I've worked hard to make it this far.' He smiled and pushed back a rogue strand of hair from his face and then took a large sip of his pepsi. Both our beverages were nearly finished and the conversation was once again dying on it's arse.

'Maia, be honest. Is this a date?'

I found myself lost for words for once. 'I don't know. Is it?'

'You asked to grab a coffee…'

'You bailed on your ride home to talk to me.' I said firmly. 'So if either of us was showing some kind of interest in the other one, it was you.' I made my point.

'You're even cuter when you try and get all mad, kid.'

'I'm not getting mad, I'm just stating the obvious. And I'm not a kid.' I spoke defiantly, much like a kid would. I wasn't really helping my argument.

'The obvious being that this is a date? Yeah. I get it.' He drank what little remained of his Pepsi before leaning back into his chair with a smug grin, noting the annoyed look that crept across my face. 'I enjoyed our date.'

'So…this was a date?' I cautiously asked.

'Well, it's about time you admitted it.'

Once we both finished our drinks it was 6.30. I walked up to my car and offered Phil a ride back to his place, which he graciously accepted. I turned the key in the ignition and proceeded to pull out of the small car park. Phil gave concise directions and I managed not to get lost.

'It's only a few more blocks, till the tur-' His body bumped in his seat as I made a startling brake at a red light. 'You're quite a terrible driver, you know that right?'

'I prefer cautious.'

'Cautious? Really? Cautious would be sticking to the speed limit and signaling. When we get to my place do I have to jump out while the vehicles still in motion?' His sense of humour and sarcasm killed me, a laugh jolted from my chest. Moments later I pulled into the small apartment complex that he and Scott currently dwelled in. Phil unbuckled his seat belt and twisted his body towards mine, 'I really feel like we've got this all wrong, I should be driving you home. Not the other way round.' He joked and smiled at my retort. 'I feel like such a feminist.' I swear one day my eyes will roll out of my head.

'Yeah, you asked me on the date too, you're a real trailblazer.' We both shared the laugh (although mine conveyed slight annoyance at his determination to call grabbing coffee a date) then silence fell over us. I _was_ surprised at how eager he was to call it a date.

Phil finally broke and spoke up 'So if you're pioneering feminist rules dating, I suppose you should give me the goodnight kiss? Huh?' I just stared at the steering wheel, I didn't want to make that move. No way. He stared at me for a minute then opened his door and slid out. 'I can see you're a bit shy, that's fine. Goodnight kid.'

'Night Phil.' I spoke with a smile, feeling so awkward. I wanted to kiss him. A lot, even if he had spent at least 75% of the day bugging to crap out of me and trying to gain to upper hand. But I couldn't just dive in there. Calling what occurred as a date made me nervous enough. He shut the passenger door and walked up to his building. I slowly pulled away form the complex, driving only a few blocks up the road before I pulled over and pulled out my map. My bearings were completely off, I had no idea of how to get back into the city.

* * *

When I found my way back to my hotel I parked my car and grabbed some food from a Chinese carry out. Once back in my room I was able to relax and tuck into my meal, as soon as my stomach was satisfied I put the Kung Po inside the mini bar. One of the perks of being underage means I get a mini bar to fill with my own purchases, rather than £10 airplane size bottles of Smirnoff and Jack Daniels. Although the staff still managed to cram in as many overpriced chocolate bars as they could. Which were now slowly melting on my vanity unit.

I had a quick shower, changed into a long, loose t-shirt and dried my hair. It was now time to settle in for some bad hotel TV. God bless basic cable, Seinfeld reruns became the obvious choice. Ten minutes into 'The Puffy Shirt' episode I was rudely pulled out of my unwinding time by a knock at the door. I peeled myself from the bed and shuffled to the door, I looked down to my bare legs, my bum barely covered by the t-shirt. _Fuck it, hotel staff have definitely seen worse than this before._

Twisting the locks and handle I was dumfounded by the familiar face greeting me in the hallway. My make up was long gone, my hair was only just straight and my practically translucent legs were on display, I must have been a sight.

'Phil, what the fuck?' I attempted the pull my top lower to cover my lower half, my attempts failed but certainly amused Phil.

'Hey kid, I was thinking about what we were talking about in the car and well...fuck feminism!'


	3. Why Not?

**_Why not?_**

'… fuck feminism!'

Phil grabbed and pulled me into a long, heavy kiss. My arms limp at my sides, my feet forced to tip toe so our faces met easier. I felt lightheaded. His lips fought for dominance, claiming mine as his own, his tongue desperately wanting access to my mouth, I was too weak to deny him. It took a few seconds for me to really register what was happening but finally I managed to respond and kiss him back. His tongue slipped in and out, dancing with mine, then pulling back leaving me wanting more. _The nerve of this guy!_

Phil took steps forward forcing me back into my room, he kicked the door shut behind him, our kiss never breaking. His left hand rested on my waist as his right fisted my hair tightly, causing me to arch my back and force my body into his. I knew I had to play it cool, not give away too much but when his left hand travelled to and proceeded to squeeze my ass I couldn't hold back. Slight moans escaped me, there was no way it could be helped. Our kiss finally broke, I was at definite loss for words.

'You came all the way down here to mouth rape me?' That's the only reaction I could muster up. 'How did you know how to find me?'

'Yeah, I asked Scott where you were staying and what can I say? The lady at the front desk was a sucker for my charm.' Phil pulled me back into his arms and into another kiss brimming with lust. The second time felt more intense, he wasn't holding back as much, his hands skimmed under my loose t-shirt. I felt the force of him gripping my hips tightly, he was making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Every lap of his tongue drove me insane, slowly his hands slipped down under my panties where he clawed at my ass. My hips bucked into him as my hands ran over his arms and shoulders. After a few seconds of tugging at his shirt, he momentarily broke our embrace to pull it off. We dove straight back into our kiss, my hands feeling his chest and his busy fingers returned to my hips. The kiss felt so intense, he had me under his spell, my head spun. Then there was shock. His cold fingers slipped into the front of my panties. Shock of the sensation caused me to jolt and break our kiss.

His index finger slowly caressed the very inside of my thigh. My legs instinctively opening slightly. I moaned at the feeling as his finger moved closer to my growing wetness. His cold finger tip hit my wet folds and ran across.

'Fuck Phil…' my eyes rolled back as he slipped a finger inside me.

'Ahh, you feel so tight.' His head fell down and he buried his face into my neck. I took the next step, unfastening and sliding my hand down into his jeans. No boxers. _Slut_. He was so hard and already dripping with pre-cum, I gripped him tightly and attempted to match his pace. I moaned louder as I approached my orgasm.

'Fuck, you're so wet.' He slowly forced a second finger inside me. My walls were already gripping his intrusive extremities.

'I'm really close Phil..I'm so close.' His fingers moved faster and harder, I did my best to keep up. He breathed hot on my neck as my walls tightened around his fingers, my secretions coating them, my panties were beyond soaking.

'That feel good kid?'

'Yes…' I spoke softly, without breath.

'You're so tight Maia, been a while huh?' He smirked as I pumped him harder, trying not to catch him with my manicured nails.

'You could say that...' I moaned out, his fingers still working inside me, curling to hit my perfect spot. 'I've never had sex before.' _Word vomit Maia! _I could feel the shock register through his body. His fingers retracted from my panties in a flash. 'What's wrong? He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, a look that did not suit him at all. 'Nothing, kid. I just didn't think you were a yano? A virgin. Jesus. Am I the first person to do...that?'

'Finger me? No. I'm a virgin. Not a fucking nun. Relax, I wasn't gonna let you fuck me.'

'Shit, you can't say stuff like that. Crap. You're definitely 19? Right?' The panic that wiped over his face was adorable his green eyes grew brighter before me. Half of me couldn't help but fall for his charm whilst the other half fumed over the assumptions he'd hastily made about me. After sharing such an intimate and spontaneous moment his douche bag demeanor now seemed uncharacteristic.

'Phil, I'm not a minor, I just haven't had sex.' I didn't see what the big deal was.

'Well. Why not?'

'Never met the right guy I suppose.'

'Now what do we do?' I responded with a quick shrug of my shoulders.

'Does it bother you that I'm a virgin? You haven't done anything illegal. I let you do that. I wasn't violated.'

'No, I know, it's just I dunno. You're kinda bitchy about it.' He contemplatively scratched his head. I really didn't see what was so shocking to him. 'Maybe that's why you're so snappy. You need to get laid.'

'You're an asshole.' I laughed off his remark, I knew he was kidding, but I also knew that he would have easily allowed things to progress if I hadn't opened my mouth.

'It's nearly ten. I should let you sleep. Another big day tomorrow, kid. Goodnight.'

And with that, he turned on his heels and left. When the clunk and click sound of the hotel room finally registered in my brain I felt so strange. Not used or violated. In no way was I taken advantage of but I felt different. _Did I actually miss that sarcastic motherfucker?_

'What the actual fuck was that?' I spoke aloud to myself. I wanted more from him, the pain, pleasure, every inch of his tattooed skin. His taste lingered on my lips for the rest of that night, the feel of his manhood in my hand never left. I couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to touch myself, I thought of his fingers inside me, his cock firmly held in my hand. I pumped as hard as I could, moaning into my bed cover and bucking my hips off the bed. My pussy dripped thinking of him, thinking of what he did, of what he really wanted to do. As I moved quicker I thought of his touch and his kiss. I moaned out his name and felt my release. He was under my skin. I didn't want him under my skin, I wanted him in my bed. It wasn't a bad thing at first glance but was it really wise to get involved? A seven year age gap didn't sound like much but nineteen and twenty six sounded like a lot more.

The hours dragged till morning, I managed to get enough sleep but it didn't feel that way, my dreams were feverish and morning I put my face on, pinned my hair up into a practical bun. I packed my gym bag and eventually picked an outfit; tight ripped jeans, a very fitted Van Halen t-shirt and simple black wedges. _Ready for wrestling. Not ready for Phil. _


	4. Early Bird Special

**_Early Bird Special_**

As I parked up at the facility, I lit a cigarette, cracked my window and enjoyed my last 5 minutes of solitude. 'HEY GIRL!' a voice shouted accompanied by hands rapping at the window. 'Hey Scott.' I rolled the window down further as to not be ignorant of the impending conversation.

'You had breakfast?'

'Yeah, I went past a Dunkin on my way here.'

'Sooo, Phil asked me what hotel you were staying in then he disappeared for a while. Did he come to see you?' Scott emphasised the question with an upward inflection. I thought better to spit it out than dance around the subject. I supposed he'd find out sooner or later. Phil stood in front of the building's entrance, noticing me and Scott talking, he smiled and waved my way. I shot back with a coy little wave. 'Yeah, he did.' I spoke bluntly, continuing to drag on my cig.

'So what are you guys like dating or something?'

'You're so nosey Scott!' I lowered my voice and leaned out the window towards Scott 'I dunno man…I mean no. I don't know. I can't read him, yano?'

'He can do serious, he's done that before, but he can do casual pretty well too. Just don't let him fuck you about. You're too hot for him, girl!' Scott stepped away from my car and walked towards where Phil was still stood.

The days training was as I anticipated. Except when the talent stepped in to assist, we were asked to break up into pairs and do some basic grapples and take downs. I peered over to Scott instantly, knowing we'd have a laugh and work well together but Phil had other plans. He slipped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tightly before pulling my body next to his. We grappled and I fell on my butt several times, he definitely wasn't shy about touching my body, especially after what occurred the previous night. 'Wanna get dinner or something tonight?' Phil had my body pinned to the mat, the weight of his upper body keeping my shoulders down. It didn't hurt but I was uncomfortable none the less. 'You've got my hands tied or pinned. So I suppose I have to say yes.' My voice strained trying to kick out from under his weight. His mouth delicately met my earlobe, and spoke breathlessly. 'You know it's what you want, kid. We'd make a cute couple.' His words caused me to shudder, I had to admit that we would make a cute couple, adorable even. _What was I thinking? _Training for the remainder of the day went so quickly, it probably helped that Phil took every opportunity to flirt or touch me unnecessarily. Not as many people hung about when the day was done, I didn't want to hang about either but I knew Phil wouldn't let me escape so easily. It was so hot out and that only intensified the workout I put my body through for the past 8 hours. Once my shit was in the car, I lit a cigarette and waited for Phil to strut out of the facility. While I waited my cellphone began to ring, the number was international. _Home._

'Hiya mum…Fine...great…No she rang me last week, yeah she's alright…Yeah, it's hard work...Yes there are men here…' As I continued answering what felt like the Spanish inquisition, I didn't notice Phil hovering around until he spoke up.

'Hey Maia! We getting outta here?' He shouted, noticing the agonized look on my face as my mum questioned every minutia of my life.

'That's nobody mam…' I attempted to swat Phil away as he grinned at my humiliation. 'No, just some guy that wrestles here.' My mum wasn't concerned about me making bad choices or getting pregnant. She had faith in my levels of responsibility, she questioned purely because she was nosey and enjoyed the gossip. 'His names Phil…No he _isn't_ my boyfriend...Jesus, Mam.' Phil was way too entertained by my anguish. 'Hi Mom!' Phil shouted towards me, the glare I shot him was enough to quickly put him in his place.

'Yeah, alright. I'll ring you in a few days...Yes we're going on a date, I suppose. Alright…Talk soon. Bye...Yes...wrap it before you tap it. I'll be sure to remember that, bye.' I closed my cellphone and immediately turned to face Phil as he leaned against my truck, observing me put out my cigarette on the floor. 'Well, that was painful. I will never and I mean never hear the end of that.' I chuckled.

'I'm happy I could do that for you. So you ready for dinner ?'

'Dinner at 5 o'clock? Are we retired and living in Florida?'

'You speak an awful lot of smack for a Momma's girl.' I chose to ignore his last comment.

'Are you taking me to the Burt Reynolds' Dinner Theatre?' I could have sounded more sarcastic and pissy if I tried. He chose to ignore that comment. 'I gotta shower before we go anywhere. I can't sit down to dinner all tacky. You can come back to the hotel if you want?'

'Yeah, sure. That's cool but remember; you gotta wrap it before you tap it!' I blushed at his reminder of my mum's wise words as I got defensive, folding my arms across my chest.

'Get in the car Phil.'

* * *

We jumped in the car and I drove us back to where I was staying, I was kinda nervous about asking Phil back but we wouldn't be here more than an hour, if that long at all. Phil lay down our bags and quickly found the television remote then settled onto the bed.

'I'm just gonna jump in quick then do my make up.' I spoke muffled, holding several hair clips between my lips as I pinned my hair back. I pulled a different outfit from my suitcase along with a nicer bra and fresh underwear before I entered the bathroom, leaving Phil to channel hopping. In 20 minutes I'd showered and done my make up, I managed to keep my hair dry and concentrated on washing my body of today's training. When I unraveled the fluffy hotel towel from my body I slipped my clean clothes on and applied the finishing touches to my make up.

Phil was still sat in the exact same spot until he saw me stood before him. 'You look pretty, kid.'

'Thanks.' I avoided eye contact and went in search of some heels. Whilst bent over, scratching through my luggage I heard Phil switch the TV off and stand from the bed, he carefully walked towards me. Before I could reach my heels, his hands reached for me and pulled my bent frame into him, my stuck up in the air butt pressing against his crotch. He rubbed his hands up my back, reaching my neck then slowly pulling the pins from hair, causing it to cascade over my shoulders. I continued rummaging through my suitcase as his hand moved over me, finally I grabbed the shoes and straightened my body back against his.

He buried his face into the crook of my neck, brushing my hair over the opposite shoulder. 'You smell like coconut.'

'It's my body wash.' I spoke shyly.

He trailed light kisses up my neck and I completely melted under him, his hands rested firmly on my hips. His mouth caressed my earlobe and he began to whisper. 'You look stunning...You know I can't stop thinking about last night.'

'Me too. It was really nice.' _Until you freaked the fuck out and left_. His teeth grazed my earlobe and a soft moan pushed past my lips.

'Let's get some dinner then, kid.' He pulled his body away from mine and released his grip, tapping my ass playfully as he headed to the door. I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror, slipped into my red patent heels, grabbed my handbag and followed him out the door.

As we left the hotel we discussed what we were in the mood for, eventually we settled for junk food and found a sports bar. I didn't feel too overdressed, the combination of a dressy red, 50's style halter neck top and dark skinny flared jeans worked well together. It was pretty and smart yet casual. The heels really gave the outfit a kick. The bar we picked out was only a short walk from my hotel, one of the perks of being in the centre of city; plenty of bars and restaurants within earshot. We got a table for two and ordered some drinks and our food, I had a glass of cranberry juice and Phil got Pepsi, what a shocker. The conversation flowed easily till the food arrived. Lucky for me he hadn't brought up the night before since we left the hotel; flushed cheeks would completely clash with my outfit.

We split a buffalo wing platter, which probably wasn't a dignified choice when on a date. 'So…' Phil spoke between bites of the greasy food 'Look at us on a second date.' I acknowledged him with a nod as cleaned my hands with a napkin and took a sip of my drink. Every so often Phil would check the score of whatever sport was playing on the multiple screens. If it wasn't the Baltimore Ravens I didn't care.

'If everything goes well do you think I'll get a third date?'

'Christ, Phil. I've not even finished my food and you're planning the next move.'

'I work quickly.' He said with a wink, turning his attention to the plate of wings that sat before him.

'I think I could manage a third date. Seeing as you're planning in advanced, have you got anything in mind?'

'Hotel pay-per-view and crappy room service sounds like a good date to me. Friday after I wrestle?' Phil had a show on Friday, it was a taping for ROH TV.

'...Ok. I suppose it gives my feet a rest from 4 inch heels.' All of a sudden I was excited for our next date. It sounded so cute. 'But I've already checked the adult film selection...it's kinda crappy.' I joked and he reciprocated with a chuckle and smile. His hand snaked across the table to mine as he gently rubbed his thumb over my small fingers.

* * *

We stayed out till around 10pm, Phil walked back to my hotel with me and being the gentleman he was, he even walked me right to my door. I suspected an ulterior motive after the shenanigans of the night before, but I trusted him. I felt at ease in his presence and got the feeling he felt the same. Our developing chemistry became so natural, on our walk back he held my hand, I got so nervous and full of butterflies I thought I was gonna end up refunding my buffalo wings onto the sidewalk. My heart raced at the sensation of his skin touching mine, I was even polite enough not to bring up how clammy his hands got. A part of me hoped it was nerves and that he was becoming just as nervous as I.

I swiped my key card and cracked the door open. 'You wanna grab your bag?' I asked.

'Oh yeah, shit. I nearly forgot.' He allowed me to walk in first then shut the door behind himself. Walking into the room I set my hand bag and keycard down on the vanity and kicked my heels off, instantly enjoying the relief of no longer confined to them. I suddenly shrank so much next to him, for a couple of hours I forgot how his 6 foot 2 inch frame towered over my barely 5 foot body.

'You're like a little doll.' Phil pulled me into his chest and rested his arms around me. I giggled, pressing my face into his soft cotton t-shirt 'Thank you.' My voice sounded so small, I guess I was pushing for the cute factor. 'I can't wait for Friday.' Phil spoke then leaned down to press his mouth down to mine, my lips instinctively parted as the kiss grew deeper. Pulling away from the kiss Phil held my hands, the size differences made us both smile and giggle.

'I think I could fall for a girl like you.'

'You think?' I asked with trepidation as his hands slipped from mine and he pressed a final kiss on my lips. He picked up his bag and headed for the door.

'I know it, kid…'


	5. Poison

_Poison_

Sleep that night came far too easy, I drifted off with a smile and his taste lingering on my lips. The next morning I got ready for training quickly, feeling so eager to see Phil again. On the drive down I picked up some breakfast and pulled into the training facilities' car park earlier than usual. I opened the window about half way down, ate my breakfast, enjoyed a cigarette and blasted my Poison cassette. I love my car, it's like a family member, but being not of the 21st century it had it's drawbacks, mainly the lack of a CD player or auxiliary output. Although something did feel more fitting about listening to late 80s/early 90s glam metal on a more old fashioned device.

I sang along just as loud as the music played, I was content and didn't care. I broke out into song between bites of my bagel and drags on my menthol. _'Cos baby we'll be. At the drive-in, in the old man's Ford. Behind the bushes, till I'm screaming for more. Down the basement, lock the cellar door and baby. Talk dirty to me!'_ I danced in my seat, flicking the falling ash out through the window. Several cars started to fill the car park but I was enjoying my breakfast too much to really notice.

_'And baby talk diiiirty to meee, yeah. And baby. Talk dirty to me!'_

'Alright but it might make you blush.' I nearly jumped out of my skin when Phil appeared in the window, all too filled with glee from the one woman show I performed before his eyes.

'You punk ass bitch Phil, Jesus. I nearly died!' I threw my bagel wrapper at him, unfortunately it missed and dropped to the cement. I ejected the cassette quickly and threw my cigarette out the window joining the bagel wrapper. I laughed through my embarrassment, it was better than speeding off and never coming back.

'Morning litter bug.'

'Morning Phil.' I slipped in a breath mint, hoping it would diminish some of the tobacco smell. Phil moved his hand in a motion that suggested I roll the window down all the way, I followed his direction and he folded his arms onto the open window. His head poked through, our mouths meeting without hesitation. The kiss got heated quickly and I found myself moaning into his mouth, as my arms reached up over his shoulders I could feel the arousal growing between my legs but this wasn't the time nor the place so I broke the kiss slowly.

'Still want me to talk dirty?'

'I'm gonna level with you, after that kiss I don't think I could take it.'

'That's a real shame. Anyway listen, I kinda wanted to ask you something.' I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Sure. What is it?'

'Will you come to the show on Friday? I thought it would be fun to have a pretty girl cheering in my corner.'

'I'd like that.'

'Great, we're going straight from here on Friday, well not straight away we'll probably grab something to eat. Scott's gonna drive.'

'I can't wait. Then when the tapings done we're still gonna go back to my hotel to hang out?'

'Crappy movies and crappy food. We might not get back till like ten, maybe eleven.'

Scott was delighted to hear I was coming to the taping, he was also very interested in mine and Phil's dates.

* * *

Wednesday's training seemed to go in a flash. Phil and Scott amongst others were staying later that night and I had to head back to the my hotel with no plans other than to get some dinner and relax. I took the opportunity to make some probably overdue phone calls; my parents, Stephen and Chloe. I hadn't spoke to Chloe since before I left New York for Philly and no doubt she would appreciate every bit of gossip I harbored. Chloe, like myself is from Liverpool. We became friends in school and through our different career paths we remained the best of friends. Whilst she buckled down and worked hard for her GCSE's and A Levels I gallivanted around with aspirations of becoming a star, which to an extent I had done. She was now preparing to start her second year at university taking up business management or some such grown-up nonsense. Chloe works hard and I love her for it. I dream big and annoy the crap out of her. My friend Stephen on the other hand was a different kettle of fish. I'd only known him for around a year, he, like Phil was a wrestler. I met him during some British promotions, basically we started talking and became friends quickly, I went over to Ireland a few times to see him and he even visited me in New York. Being eight years older than me we developed a brother/sister friendship, he always looked out for me and worried himself sick over the slightest thing. Unlike Chloe he would have not fully appreciated my gossip and possible impending relationship with Phil. Chances where he'd hop on a plane just to scope the guy out before giving me his blessing. That was Stephen all over.

Thursday was similar to the previous day, training went great, myself, Phil and Scott all went out for lunch together which was such a laugh. Phil and I managed to sneak in some private moments, it all seemed very romantic that way; stolen kisses and whispering sweet nothings.

That night I showered, painted my nails and planned my outfits for Friday. I was beyond excited for the show, I packed my outfit for the night in my gym bag along with my make-up and hairspray and decided to just go out in the morning already dressed for training. I applied my make-up heavier that Friday morning, hoping it would last better throughout the day. I left my car in the parking garage and grabbed a cab up to Bristol seeing as I'd be riding with Phil and Scott that evening. Training seemed to drag that day and marked the half way point of my intense-as-fuck training course. It was sad to think that in 9 days I'd be driving back to Manhattan, putting my car in storage and going back to England for a couple of months. The thought of it filled me with trepidation and I wasn't sure what would happen with Phil. Where we even like a couple? Or was it a fling, a brief romance? Over thinking the situation only made me feel worse, but in my heart of hearts I knew I would have to bring it up with him...eventually.

Phil hadn't been around much during my time in the ring that day, I guessed he was prepping for his match. Training ended at 4pm instead of 5, much to my relief. I changed in the locker room, touched up my make-up and fixing my hair. I waited outside and smoked what would be my last cigarette of the night (Phil didn't seem too keen on me smoking around him, so I jibbed it in when I was with him). I was excited to see him and finally start our night, I was also really proud of my outfit. I love dressing up but always felt a bit silly over dressing for a wrestling show. Stephen would always be the first to point that out. The looks you'd get off the less glamourous spectators as your heels click on the floor was something I enjoyed. I fed off the hate I'd sometimes receive. I chose very dark blue skinny jeans, with patent red heels with a platform toe. I purchased a ROH t-shirt on Wednesday and spent the last night cutting it into a tank top I didn't care if everyone assumed I was a ring rat, I looked boss.

When Scott and Phil finally surfaced we packed our bags into Scott's car and set off. The show was in another part of the city, less than a 20 minute drive away. Before getting on the turnpike we stopped at a dinner and piled into a booth. 'Reflections on your first week?' Scoot asked as the waitress walked to the kitchen with our orders. I scratched my head and thought about the days the were now behind me. 'Ok...don't attempt to showboat when you're the least athletic person alive cos you will fall and nearly break your ass. Never order from the closest deli, go the block further to the good place. And…don't accidentally on purpose ask CM Punk on a date cos you won't be able to get rid of him.' I shot Phil, who sat next to me, a smirk, his face read shock and amusement.

'Phil, does it hurt?'

'What?' Phil shot back at Scott.

'Does it hurt? Yano? Where she burned you!' Scott leaned across the table to high five me. 'Oh yeah!'

'Seriously though, it's been a blast so far. I can't wait to get back in the ring on Monday. I don't even know what I'm gonna with myself when I leave next week.' Suddenly the light hearted atmosphere went kinda quiet and heavy, maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject of me going home so nonchalantly. Scott kinda stared away absently, scratching his head and looking so fucking awkward and Phil just stared into his glass of water, his face was unreadable.

After a prolonged awkward silence the momentum picked up again and after a little while our food was ready. After we ate and got back onto the road everything was normal again, the weight of the situation pressed down on me once more, I had to bring it up properly at some point. I had to admit I'd even miss Scott, in just a few short days I'd made friends and met people I connected with.

The show was still being set up when we got there and doors wouldn't be opened to the public for at least another hour or so. The show started at 7 sharp, I hung about with the guys backstage, they weren't going on till later as they were the headlining match. They're match lasted a solid 45 minutes, it was amazing seeing it before my eyes from my ringside seat. At moments I was at a loss at who to cheer for, but somehow Punk always got the majority of my attention.

The show finished at around 10 and once again the three of us loaded into Scott's car and headed home. Scott had a vague idea to the whereabouts of the hotel and managed to get us there in no time. When I exited the car I thanked Scott for the hospitality and a great match, him and Phil spoke briefly before he followed me into the lobby. Finally, our official date started.


	6. Stay

**Thank you to all my readers, followers and favourites. It's about to get dirty, I know, I know I took my time but here it is!**

* * *

**_Stay_**

As we got into the hotel room, Phil made turning on the TV and checking out the room service menu a priority. After our early dinner though I wasn't overly hungry. I put away my gym bag, kicked off my heels and went into the bathroom, realizing I hadn't had a pee since we left the training facility, when I exited the restroom I noticed how comfy Phil had made himself. He'd sat himself on the bed, legs crossed, shoes removed.

After some banter and disagreeing, Phil caved and let me put Seinfeld on, thank God for syndicated television. I figured he owed me after interrupting my viewing on Monday. We ordered a couple of sandwiches and lots of soda from the room service and it arrived at the room within ten minutes. Neither of us managed to finish our sandwiches, I still felt a bit nervous about eating in front of him, it was silly really. We sat together on the bed, our backs resting comfortably on the headboard.

'Do you wanna watch a movie...or?' His voice was so relaxed and his smile made me melt

'Er…I don't know. Do you mind if I change into my pajamas?' I figured he'd already seen me in my scruffy clothes before. What was the harm, he gave the impression that he wasn't put off by me not being dolled up and glamourous 100% of the time.

'No, no. Go ahead.' Phil stayed placed firmly on the bed as I enclosed myself in the bathroom and changed into my night attire; an oversized Baltimore Ravens t-shirt. When I walked out the bathroom I dumped my previous outfit on top of my suitcase. He looked right at home, so comfortable on the bed, waiting for me to get back. He fumbled for the remote and switched off the TV. His hand tapped the bed, signaling for me to sit with him. Seconds later I accompanied him on the Queen size bed, he immediately wrapped an arm around me and crashed his lips against mine. Our mouths fought for dominance, he pushed me down and leaned over, his mouth won that battle.

'I don't wanna go home tonight, kid. I wanna stay with you. I can't get enough of you.' He spoke breathlessly as his lips and teeth grazed over my neck and collarbone.

'Stay then. Just stay with me Phil.' The words fell from me without any thought. His head instantly pulled up and he stared straight into my eyes, the intensity of the eye contact should have felt awkward but I couldn't pull myself away from his stare. I felt at home with him, I felt so safe. Being young and on our own in a strange city can be scary at times, having no family here and barely any friends was a strange new concept. I was practically a drifter, I didn't have a home but I felt like I found a safe place when I was with Phil.

'I'll stay then. But I've gotta tell you something…'

'What?' His question snapping me from my fluffy thoughts.

'The Ravens suck.' He chuckled, I hit him playfully.

'Phil! I thought you were going to tell me something serious!' I chuckled and took his mouth to mine. He began to slip a hand under my t-shirt, running up my legs, over my hips and only stopping when he reached my breasts. He gently squeezed my bra covered flesh, eliciting a loud moan from my mouth. As if just making out with him got me beyond wet, now he decided to keep his hands busy. I found myself tugging relentlessly at his t-shirt, I wanted it gone but I couldn't bear to break our kiss. His tongue was so hot and smooth against mine, the taste he left in my mouth was dizzying. Every squeeze and grope of my breasts caused me to moan out, Phil returned the favour biting my bottom lip. When the kiss finally broke, he tore the shirt away from his body, then to my surprise removed mine as well and unclasped my bra before I could react. I was left lying in just my panties, I felt kind of exposed, but mostly nervous.

Phil moved hastily, separating my thighs and placing himself between them, he leaned over to kiss and suck at the nape of my neck. The sensation rung through my body and I quivered beneath him. His kisses trailed further down, meeting my breasts, he paid equal attention to both. His teeth delicately grazing over my stiff nipples. When he tore his mouth from my chest he ran a finger between my legs, feeling the wet material of my panties under his rough finger tips. The shocking sensation forced a low moan from me, I found myself instantly growing wetter by his slight touch.

'Ahh, Phil.' He grabbed my right hand and placed it over my growing arousal, he lifted pulled the front of my panties up and slipped my hand inside. For a moment I wasn't entirely sure what was happening, I couldn't grasp the concept of him wanting me to feel myself. The confused look on my face prompted him to speak.

'Feel how wet you are.' His voice was soft but his words seemed firm and commanding. I moved my fingers down slowly to meet my wet slit and nodded to him in compliance. I gasped at the contact with myself, and slowly circled with my middle finger. Phil licked his lips and watched me with such intensity, I felt his gaze burning into me. With my free hand I reached up to his jeans, fumbling with his belt buckle. I knew going for this move with my left hand would be difficult but I was desperate to rid him of his clothes. He noticed how I struggled as I continued to lightly rub my wet sex. He pulled my right hand from my panties and took my wet fingers in his mouth, groaning at my taste. I was shocked by his actions, I'd never seen anyone do anything like that in real life. I'm no prude, not by any means but that seemed to shock me. 'You taste so good.'

With my stronger hand free I was able to unbuckle Phil's belt and unfasten his scruffy, worn out jeans. He slipped free from his jeans immediately, dropping them down to the floor. Once again I was turned on and surprised by his lack of underwear. The urge to call him a slut aloud was tempting, but I managed to resist. His full erection stood before me, a mist of lust fell upon me. I wanted him. I had to have him. As I sat myself up slightly and reached out to stroke him, Phil pulled my panties down and threw them to the ground. I lay there now completely exposed to him, all my vulnerability somehow washed away.

His skillful fingers touched my most intimate place, I moaned so loud as a finger entered me. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before I reached my climax. He pumped and curled his finger inside me, hitting spots no one had ever found before. As I came around his finger, he carefully slipped another in without being forceful or too rough, giving my body a moment to adjust. I moved my hips further down onto his fingers, 'Fuck Phil.'

Phil spoke in what was barely a whisper '...so tight.'

When I hit my second climax, Phil slowly removed his fingers from my dripping folds, I took the opportunity to move into an upright position and stood on my knees. He lay himself back onto the bed, his head half hanging over the edge. I straddled over him, both his legs between mine, I gripped his throbbing erection in my hand, the rush of sensations from Monday night hit me suddenly. Without conscious thought I took his entire length into my mouth, pushing him to the back of my throat. I don't know how I managed to suppress my gag reflex but somehow I did, maybe it was the sudden influx of lust and need for him. His hands became tangled in my hair, sometimes softly caressing, which I found both comforting and encouraging. I bobbed my head up and down, he let out low groans and relaxed himself beneath me. I kept my hold at the base of his shaft, sometimes moving or gripping tighter to increase the sensation. I picked up the pace, allowing him to hit against the back of my throat, the salty-sweet taste of his pre cum only speared me on.

'Oh fuck, Maia. Fuck, your mouth...fuck. You gotta stop, I'm so close.' I pulled myself away from his panting body, I didn't want to stop, the idea of him shooting his load down my throat made my legs weak. I decided to take further control and moved my body further up his, our most sensitive areas now lined up, I lowered myself and writhed against his wet erection. The sensation made me light headed, this was the closest I'd gotten to sex, I'd experienced some clothed, dry humping in the past but nothing like this. We both moaned and panted at the feeling of ourselves connecting with each other. 'Uhh. Phil you feel so good.' His hands reached up to grab and kneed my breasts, the pleasure caused me to grind against him faster. I reached down to place a hand on his throbbing shaft and rubbed his tip at my entrance, the tingle it sent through my body caused my hip to buck. 'Fuck me Phil…'

His head snapped up and he carefully shifted his body further onto the bed. 'What?' the urgency in his voice echoed through the room.

'I want to feel you inside me, Phil. Fuck me.'

'Fuck...Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. I'm positive. I knew the first night I wanted to give myself to you.' I continued to tease his tip at my entrance as the urgency of the conversation subsided. I was shaking with nerves, I wanted him so bad. 'I want you Phil.'

Phil's arm suddenly was dangling onto the floor, clawing for his discarded jeans, after a slight struggle he reached into the pocket and pulled out his shabby wallet. Inside amongst some crumpled up receipts was a shiny new condom, the pink foil shined brightly in the otherwise dimly lit room. The somewhat foreign object was placed in my hand, prior to this I'd only ever handled one in a sex ed class in school and when I'd use them as water balloons. I tore open the foil eagerly, praying I hadn't damaged the gossamer material it held. Luckily for me it was fine.

'You gotta make sure it's the right way before you roll it down.' He stated, trying not to sound condescending. I knew this already and had double checked for good measure. I lowered my hand to his tip…

'Pinch the top, it stops air or something.' I nodded and complied as I rolled the featherlight rubber material down his long shaft.

Phil shifted up and leaned back on his elbows, my face dipped forward for us to meet in a heated kiss. My moans vibrated into his mouth as I slowly pushed down onto his cock, carefully. So carefully, he was barely inside me and the pain gripped me but I pushed through and inched myself further onto him. Despite how wet I was it was still a near impossible task. His hips raised slightly to aid my struggle, his eyes staring, studying even, as his cock slid into my wet heat. His body relaxed and he rested himself down again. The pain I experienced was unexpected, not as bad as I'd imagined, just different to what I'd anticipated. I let out a loud moan as I felt him break through my barrier, the sharp pain bolted through my body but then the pleasure kicked in. We both knew I'd need a moment for my body to register what was happening. Those moments were the most intense, the waiting and the new feelings. The gravity of the situation pressed in my mind.

I stared into his eyes, the green/hazel sparkle lighting up his face, a warm smile dancing upon his lips. I kissed him slowly, affectionately, my nerves beginning to build. There was no going back now. His lips were dominant but without force as our tongues lapped into each other. I felt ready to move and began to work my hips at slow pace, he met my slow rhythm with gentle bucking of his hips. 'Fuck you're tight...' He groaned out, eyes rolling back from the intensity.

'Ah' I squealed out loudly feeling the sudden grip of my orgasm, I rode through the cruel intermingling of pain and pleasure, our movements although sloppy at first now began to fit together perfectly, hitting my spot every time. 'Fuck Phil...fuck…' Phil's teeth gripped onto his bottom lip, his hands shot to my hips, as I felt my walls tighten around his cock for the first time. Holding tightly, he clawed at my skin. My climax coated his condom-clad cock and dripped down onto his crotch. I felt embarrassed about how aroused I was.

'You're so fucking wet.' He didn't know the half of it. I hung my head down. One of his hands trailed from my hip, his thumb now rubbing my swollen clit. 'It's hot how wet I make you.' Relief washed over me, sighing at his words and moaning desperately under his touch. It was immature to feel ashamed and self conscious of my own bodies natural responses. Bringing his attention back to achieving his own climax, Phil began to pump into me harder. My confidence rising as I bounced down to meet his elevating thrusts. The perfect rhythm was becoming unruly rather than sloppy, my walls began clenching together on his hardness. My movements took a back seat as Phil thrust into me over and over, using the strong grasp on my hips as some kind of leverage.

'Cum for me Mai, let me make you cum.' He spoke through gritted teeth. I could hear the urgency in his voice, we both fell further into whatever spell we had on each other. I reached my arms up and fisted into my own hair, I let go as my orgasm was ripped from my body. 'Uhh, fuck me harder Punk!' My secretions ran down onto Phil's already wet body, mixing with the slick sheen of sweat that coated his sun kissed skin. The combination of my own orgasm and his unceasing thrusts pushed him over the edge. His thick member twitched inside inside my tight cunt and with one final push he emptied himself. 'Mai. I'm cu...cumming.' His whole body sighed relief, I carefully lifted myself from him and slid next him, barely able to compose my shaking frame.

We both pulled into a deep kiss, his smooth tongue slowly circling inside my hot mouth. As the heat of the kiss wore off into more innocent pecks, Phil spoke against my lips 'That was amazing, kid. You are amazing.'

After sometime the panting subsided and my legs no longer felt weak and useless. We ended up getting some-what dressed, finished our room service food and drank stupid amounts of soda. Who knew sex could be such thirsty work? Phil settled back onto the bed, channel hopping once more. I slipped onto the tiny balcony and enjoyed my first post-sex cigarette, I felt bad for the sneaky nicotine fix, despite Phil never really vocalized his dislike of me smoking around him. After struggling to light my Kool menthol in the breeze, it was finally lit. As I took the first couple of drags I heard the patter of Phil's footsteps within the room, seconds later Phil's warm body wrapped around mine, his arms looped around my waist, his fingers interlocking over my abdomen. As he rested his chin onto my right shoulder, I wondered how far he had to lean down for our heights to match. I looked over the street, my room was only on the 6th floor, which was kinda high, but nowhere as daunting as the taller buildings that surrounded me. I stared at all the lights, passing traffic, hearing the voices talk, mumble and shout from the sidewalk below. I became lost in my thoughts.

**_If you were the ocean and I was the sun,_**

**_If the day made me heavy and gravity won._**

**_If I was the red and you were the blue._**

**_I could just fade into you._**

'Stay.' His words pulling me from my thoughts.

'Pardon?'

'Stay.'

'Shouldn't I be asking you to stay tonight? You're in _my_ room.'

'No...I mean stay here, in Philadelphia…for longer. The thought of you going next week is shitty.'

'Really? Like just stay a while?'

'Yeah. You don't have any solid plans until you go back to work, right?'

'I was gonna drive back to Manhattan, grab a room somewhere, find storage for my car, see a few friends and then book a flight home. Then stay home for a while…' as I took the last drag, I stubbed the cigarette out on the railing of the balcony and flicked it over. 'I'll miss America though.'

I felt as Phil straightened out, breaking his embrace and spinning my body to face him in the process. 'Stay here with me then.' He leant down to trail butterfly kisses from my lips, down to my neck, where he found himself nuzzling his head against me. His voice gradually turned into a whisper, pleading with me.

'_Stay_.'

* * *

**Please leave a review if you have a spare moment. Feedback is greatly welcome.**

**Lyrics are from the song 'Fade Into You' from the Nashville tv show soundtrack. It's on youtube if you want to listen to it! It pretty much inspired this whole fic.**


	7. Hackensack

**_Hackensack_**

The next day everything was laid into place, I booked my hotel room out for an extra week, which was a lucky break. After the additional seven days I'd have to move to a different room. Due to the near entirety of the floor I was staying on being booked out for a convention or some shit. Not having any concrete travel plans prior to the previous nights decisions really paid off. The decision to stay caused all my anxiety to fizzle away, the horrible 'What about when I leave?' conversation had been pushed back. At this point, I was unsure about long term, maybe my parents could come visit me here instead? They always loved coming to New York, so why not love it here too? Philly isn't too far from New Jersey so when it was time to head back to work it wouldn't be far to travel, maybe not on a daily basis, but nevertheless it wasn't a million miles away.

What the future held was now less worry and more of excitement. It wasn't even noon and my plans were set, mustering up the courage to explain these sudden changes to my parents would be a different matter.

'What are you gonna tell them?' Phil asked from the bed, sat in nothing but his boxers as I stood at the vanity, applying my eyeshadow and mascara.

'The truth...I think. They must know that sooner or later. What if I end up staying here permanently? I mean, look at how much I just love New York and…' I watched through the mirror as he slid off the bed, letting out low yawn and stretching his toned body.

'And what? Kid.' The words pushing through his smirk as he noticed me obviously checking me out.

'I uhm...I love it there but I like it here too. The main reason I like it here is because…' I cleared my throat, no longer gazing at Phil through the mirror. 'Because...you're here.' I continued applying my make up, avoiding the eye contact that Phil was wanting to achieve.

'I'm glad you're staying, kid. Just be gentle with your parents, yano? I mean I don't know them but it must be hard for them cos you're so far away from home.'

'Yeah, my mum gets so upset sometimes. I haven't seen them since March. Which is like the longest I've ever gone without seeing them. Before that, the longest was 5 weeks. It's crazy.'

At this point in the conversation Phil was in process of collecting and slipping into his clothes. 'Do you get home sick?'

'Yeah, sometimes it's hard, like when I was in some hotel in fucking Hackensack or Rutherford, some shit like that when I had a few days off. I got homesick, but I'd get on a bus or train to New York, it'd take like an hour and I'd feel better. Even if it was just for a day then back to Jersey the same night.'

'You feeling homesick?'

'No, not now. Not since I got here.'

* * *

Not long after noon we headed out in search of food, after 15 minutes of peering through windows and glaring at menu boards we settled on a place. It wasn't snooty or up itself but it wasn't cheap either. It was one them homegrown, locally sourced, organic kinda places, an avenue of cuisine I'd never really explored. Maybe a salad every now and then wouldn't hurt. I'm sure arteries would agree to this arrangement and I'd assumed Phil had noticed my horrible eating habits. We both ordered falafel salad wraps, I guess we'd reek of garlic together. _Oh well_. The salad was so fresh and everything was tasty, I guess healthy eating could be nice. As we were getting ready to leave Phil reached for my hand over the table, his tattooed fingers laced with mine.

'Tell me if you get homesick, ok?' His brow furrowed, his tone echoed concern.

'Yeah, I will.' His other hand trailed up to my face, the soft padding of his thumb caressing my cheek.

'I'm serious, if you start feeling that way. Even a little bit, you tell me and we'll jump in the car and go to New York. Right?'

'We can't just run away if I feel the slightest inkling of homesickness.'

'It's 3 hours max. Just say the word and we'll go for a weekend, a day, an hour. If it makes you feel better, then I've done my job. I don't want you to feel lonely in a hotel in Hacken-what?'

'Hackensack. It's actually a nice town.'

'Promise me kid?' A simple nod acted as my reply and we left the cafe. Unsure of how to spend the rest of our day together we walked back to the hotel. The conversation flowed freely, mostly talking about music and movies.

Only a block or so from the hotel and I began to feel discomfort with my shoe choice, Phil soon caught on to my huffing and puffing and was quick to mock me.

'Why do you insist on wearing those?' He pointed down to my footwear as we walked.

'I like being tall...and they look pretty.'

'You're wearing giant shoes and you're still like 5'5". We're only a block away, you can take them off soon and relax.' To my agony he picked up the pace, I already assumed I'd been slowing him down. 'C'mon kid, I might even massage them abused hooves if you hurry up.'

'Phil! That's meeeaan.' I shuffled like a child before hurrying up and within seconds we were outside the hotel, of course he'd beat me there and was celebrating smugly.

'Don't laugh at my pain, Brooks!'

'Sour grapes kids. Surprised you aren't getting a nose bleed up there.' He pointed an index finger down at me highlighting my stature. Before I had chance to retort I was pulled into a tight embrace, busy city folk pushing past us, probably unappreciative of our inconvenient public display of affection. His lips pressed to mine, his tongue immediately invading my open mouth. My mind wandered to our lunch together, his words were so loving and considerate. It must have been the first time since my eyes opened that day that I hadn't been mentally over analysing sleeping with him for the first time. Sleeping with anyone for the first time. After a few moments, and some slightly horrified looks from a handful of self important city douche bags, Phil broke our, out in the open kiss. Paying special attention to nip my bottom lip. The rough and sensual feeling caused me to shudder into his embrace.

'I don't think I could feel lonely or sad when I'm with you.' My voice became so quiet and small, muffled from burrowing my face against his chest. It was a real expression of how I felt, because honestly, I'd never been happier.

'I know, kid. Don't worry. I'm here.'

**_If you were a window and I was the rain,_**

**_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain._**

**_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through,_**

**_Then I'd just fade into you._**

* * *

**_ Review if you have a spare moment. This is a really short chapter and so is the next one tbh. Started as one but I decided to split it up._**

**_If you haven't heard the song please go on youtube and search for 'Nashville Fade Into You' (the 3 minute something version is the better one) :)_**


	8. Telling

**_Telling_**

_July_

Friday was my last day of training but it wasn't a sad day, not for me anyway. Phil and I agreed to not tell anyone I was extending my stay. We figured it would be a nice surprise, even if I wouldn't be at the training facility anywhere near as much as I had been that past fortnight. In the space of a week things with Phil had progressed at lightening speed, the time just seemed to slip through my fingers. Although Phil never officially asked me to be his girlfriend I didn't worry. He didn't need to say anything because we already knew. Even at training a couple of people, in passing, referred to me as 'Punk's girl' but I wasn't Punk's girls, I was Phil's girl. I'd only ever heard myself and Scott refer to him as Phil and I took that as a great compliment, I knew the person behind the persona, the man behind the promos and outside of the ring. And I was _his_ girl. That meant more to me than words could ever convey. We'd slept together every night since that first Friday and sexually, things had advanced. My confidence had developed and any reservations that Phil had about hurting me or taking things too quickly had dissolved.

At training everyone was hugging me and wishing me good luck, asking me to come back soon, don't be a stranger and so on. I could've swore Scott was tearing up but he'd never admit to it. At lunch I overheard him asking Phil what was gonna happen when I leave, were we still gonna see each other. His response was simply 'We've got things sorted, man. Don't sweat it.'

* * *

'Maia, how come we aren't going for goodbye drinks or like dinner or something?' Scott asked, his voice sounded wounded. I was backed up against my car, a bouquet of flowers keeping my hands busy. Phil was acting as the perfect gentleman by loading my bag into the car and holding the door open for me. I don't know how I managed to keep my face straight, I'm a terrible liar, I always give the game away. As my mum would often say '_You can't hold your own water_.'

'Well Scott, I'm just gonna miss you guys so much that I couldn't stand saying goodbye…' I was abruptly cut off by Scott's pouty voice.

'So that's why we aren't gonna hang out tonight?'

'I never said that Colton! We're not hanging out tonight cos we're gonna do something next week instead.' What can only be described as shit eating grin spread across both mine and Phil's faces. Scott on the other hand couldn't have looked more puzzled. 'What's going on Brooks?' He shot Phil a wide eyed look 'Seriously? What aren't you telling me?' I couldn't hold out anymore. It was painful to watch his confusion and Phil's grin was fast becoming a roaring chortle.

'I'm staying, you idiot!'

'What? Really?' Scott span his gaze to Phil with neck breaking speed. 'Phil! She's staying man! That's awesome.' He grabbed the bouquet from me and pulled me into a tight hug, my feet momentarily lifted off the ground.

My mid section was crushed I gasped out to Scott 'Seriously dude, you're gonna kill me.' My feet hit the floor as quick as they were lifted from it.

'Sorry Mai, I'm just really happy! You're staying. It's great. I hate goodbyes. Isn't this great Phil?' His babbling was adorable, Scott had fast became a good friend, I felt like I could trust him. He was always so positive and cheerful, his ability to crack a joke only added to my fondness of him. When his excitement finally died down we parted ways.

* * *

Phil offered to drive and I was frankly glad of it. Two weeks training had caught up on me and my muscle aches had accelerated. I wasn't sure whether it was an act of courtesy or he feared for his own life as my bipolar driving skills didn't mix well with the inner city rush hour traffic. As we parked up in the garage, Phil paused and spoke as he retracted the keys from the ignition 'We need to talk about the elephant in the room...or car.' I knew exactly what he was referring to, the subject I'd been pussy footing around for days.

'I'm going to talk to them…'

'When?' He cut in before I had chance to continue.

'Tonight. At ten their time. I'm gonna call them.'

'You nervous?'

'I suppose, yeah. I don't wanna upset them.'

'It's only natural. You're their little girl, they're going to worry and bug you and probably beg. You'll yell and argue but it doesn't matter cos you're _their_ little girl.'

'I know…Thanks.'

'You've got 10 minutes.'

At 5 o'clock I made the call I'd been dreading. I realised that if I only had but a few reservations about my own actions, my parents would have multiples of a thousand. Phil was more than understanding of my hesitation but his earlier words gave me some perspective. We chose to stay in the car while I called. I didn't fancy rushing back to the hotel to make a phone call that I didn't really want to make. My mum picked up on the second ring, in my mind's eye I imagined her sat by the phone impatiently awaiting the the shrill ring of the telephone. I put the call on speaker. Maybe they wouldn't blow up if they knew someone else was listening in.

'_Hello_?'

'Hiya, it's only me.'

'_Hiya love_.' Her voice trailed from the phone, beckoning my dad into the conversation. '_Stan!...It's our Mai. You ok love_?'

'Yeah, ye-'

'_Have you booked your flight yet? I was looking online before and there's plenty of seats for next week_.'

'No, not yet. That's what I wanna-'

'_What about the car? Did you ask Kym about letting her take it?_' My mum was referring to a costume designer I'd worked with frequently in Jersey. Being only a few years older than me, we instantly clicked in an otherwise older environment.

'Mum, Kym lives in a 15th floor apartment in Midtown. I don't think parking spaces exist in that realm of the universe.'

'_Oh, well how much would a garage cost?_'

'I don't know. Maybe 200 a month? Perhaps cheaper if I look further out.'

Suddenly my dad's voice piped up in the background. '_Don't be spending more than you have to, if it's cheaper to go further out, then go further out._' My dad, ever the thrifty shopper.

'I guess I'm on speaker?'

'_Your dad likes to hear, otherwise I just have to give him a play by play. Anyway I was talking to your Aunty Julie and-'_ I felt bad cutting my mum off but it was now or never and a long rambling story that concerned my middle-aged divorcee Aunt was not going to get the job done.

'Listen Mam, I've gotta tell you something. Don't worry it's not bad.' Phil gripped my hand, giving an encouraging squeeze. 'It's just I've decided to extend my stay in Philadelphia a little bit...' I'd never spoken quicker.

'_You're doing more wrestling? Another two weeks?_'

'No, no. I'm thinking about staying for an indefinite amount of time.' I blurted the words out, hoping to possibly wrap up the phone call. But the word vomit actually sounded reasonable. Almost grown-up sounding. '_Forever? You're not coming home?_' Frozen by the fear of upsetting my parents, Phil stepped in, much to my own reluctance. 'I asked her to stay. I know you're worried about her. How could you not be? But I've never met anyone so independent in my life. I wish I was even half as strong as she is.'

'_Whose that_?' My dad asked with anger and caution, probably imagining me in some kind of hostage situation. '_It's the lad she's been courting since she got there._'

'Courting Mam? Really? It isn't 1979.'

'_Don't get smart, we're just worried love_.'

'I'm still gonna come visit for Christmas and before Christmas as a matter of fact. I love it here too much. I can't leave now. It's not like I'm handcuffed to a radiator.'

'Not yet.' Phil muttered with a wink.

'_Okay love. Neither of us are too thrilled by what you're doing but we trust your judgement_. _Be careful, love._'

After that I was able to swiftly change the subject. Although my Mum reluctantly accepted my choice, I was still able to hear my Dad's concern on the other end of the line. I missed my parents, a lot, even if they were overprotective. They supported me unconditionally and respected my choices, no matter how much apprehension they often harbored. I was just glad that I had Phil to back me up.

* * *

It was another two hours before we got back to the hotel, we ended up grabbing a _healthy_ dinner and then we just walked. Walking was different here, it wasn't like New York, there you can walk and walk and never run out of city. I didn't get that same feeling in Philadelphia. The air didn't seem the same, the lights never as bright and the pizza sucked to be perfectly honest. Although cheesesteaks were a different matter. But Manhattan didn't have Phil and he was a _big_ selling point.

When we got back to the the hotel I must have worn down the carpet from pacing back and fourth for nearly an hour, worrying about how my parents felt. Upsetting and letting people down wasn't my thing, I'm pretty sure I do it on a daily basis but goddamn, that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. I told Phil that it was best to let me be and work through my anxiety, I wasn't the type of person to hang on to it for long. He reluctantly settled to read a comic book while I gave my mind an emotional equivalent of a full rectal examination.

After sometime I just stopped, my mind and body. I stood like a statue, Phil peered over his comic, raising an inquisitive eyebrow 'Everything ok?' I took time to think over the incredibly simple question I'd been asked. 'I...I'm fine. I feel no guilt. I'm an adult...I think...Yeah. I'm an adult and I've made my own decision. I've made the right decision. I'm staying and it's not up to anyone else.' At hearing my words Phil threw his comic book onto the bedside table before slipping off the bed. 'You were worrying for nothing, letting it get the best of you. I told you that there was nothing to worry about and it's the two of us now…It's _you_ and _me_ kid.'


	9. Motorin'

**This chapter is really short and is basically just a bit of filler. I love the song Sister Christian by Night Ranger and I just wanted to write a chapter about how much Punk would probably hate that kind of soft rock. So enjoy. Also thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites. Please review if you have a spare moment. It's hardly the works of Shakespeare but I do try my best x**

* * *

**_Motorin'_**

'Maia!' Phil hollered at me from the bed, a bag of my belongings I'd tipped out onto the satin comforter were scattered before him. 'What?' I peeked my head from the bathroom, carefully removing the curlers I'd slept in from my hair.

'Where on earth did you gather these relics?' He sat, cross legged, searching through a shoebox packed with old cassette tapes.

'They came with the car, the lady I bought it from had a husband that clearly never moved past 1989. She seemed quite happy to part with them'

'Bon Jovi, Poison, Motley Crue...Night Ranger! This is terrible, of course she wanted to get rid of this junk!'

'Hey! Shut up! I love them, I payed £10 over asking price to have those gems thrown into the deal.'

'Lady, you were robbed.' He held onto the last cassette, reading the track list printed on the insert. His eyes quickly scanned my other possessions; it was mostly make up and a few books. I was gathering all my shit together, ready to move into a different room. 'Also the curlers are a real attractive look, kid.'

'Oh, I spoke to Chloe before and told her about staying here longer.'

'What did she say?'

'Well...Her first response was something along the lines of; _He's like proper old_. Then she squealed at the idea of me not being a virgin. Then she just talked about some drunk girl vomiting outside her house over the weekend. So I guess she took the news well…God I miss England.' Phil didn't look impressed by Chloe's comments about our obvious age difference and he was quick to get an opinion from me.

'Do you feel like our age difference is a problem?'

'No, I mean seven years isn't a lot. My parents have that kind of age gap. Come to think of it, a lot of people's parents have that kind of age gap. It's not like you're decades older than me. What's seven years when you think about it really?' He just nodded a reply, smiling, happily accepting my rational thinking.

Carefully pulling the curlers out of my already tortured hair, the soft waves I was attempting to achieve became visible. Pleased with my accomplishment, I bounced over to Phil, snatching the tape from his tattooed clutch, sticking out my tongue in defiance at his earlier remarks. Mooching over to my suitcase and other luggage I pulled out a portable CD and cassette player, it took up a chunk of space in my duffle bag but it was worth it. Once plugged into the outlet I popped open to tray and placed the cassette inside. I couldn't tell what amused Phil more; my trashy taste in music or my use of a now pre-historic media. Personally I loved it, I was kicking it old school. When I worked out the track I wanted and spent a few seconds rewinding, the music spilled into the room.

I sang along gleefully, smiling from ear to ear 'Sister Christian. Oh the time has come...and you know that you're the only one. To say...O.K.' I pulled out the two hair curlers that remained and squirted an all too generous amount of hairspray and primped the finished product.

'This song sucks!'

'C'mon, don't be such a music snob.' I began singing louder, reaching my hand out, beckoning Phil to leave his perch on the bed. 'It's truuuuuuuue!' He reluctantly grabbed my hand, only to pull me down onto the bed, I managed to shuffle onto my knees, narrowly avoiding all of my belongings strewn across the surface. I continued my assault, singing as badly as I could and accompanying it with some hip swaying and air drums. 'You're motorin'! What's your price for flight? In finding Mr. Right. You'll be alright tonight…'

Completely breaking my actions Phil crawled forward, his lips crushing mine, drawing me into a long kiss that I couldn't help but smile underneath of. The cold metal of his oral piercings causing a delightful sensation to surge through my body. It didn't matter how goofy I was acting around him, I was able to unravel under his lips and be myself. Somehow he was able to turn a silly moment into pure bliss. Before I realised it the song had already bled into another, the kiss finally broke.

'You're beautiful. You know that don't you, kid?'

_I'll be alright tonight._


	10. Moving

**_Moving_**

'It's a dump…' The distain in Phil's voice resonated throughout the tiny room, it took a moment for his frank statement to sink in. We examined the room from just inside the doorway, my luggage dumped at our feet. Phil didn't look impressed, his normally bright eyes seemed muted. The room wasn't a dump, it was small, still a double but less luxurious. The bed was pushed up against the wall, facing a small dresser that doubled as a TV stand. To it's immediate left was the en suite. There was no mini bar or balcony, I supposed I'd be drinking my soda room temperature and smoking out of the window. _That_ disappointed me a little.

I spoke as Phil slid further into the room, my stuff leaving only a slither of space to navigate around. 'What? _No_. It's an identical room...It's just smaller.' Squeezing in to shut the door was a challenge, my struggle didn't go unnoticed and only provided Phil with more ammo to fire out.

'Smaller? Seriously kid? It's a fucking shoebox.'

'It's cosy.' I spoke with little to no conviction.

'Kid, if you roll out of bed you'll end up with your head in the shower.' He shuffled to the bathroom. Yes, the room was small but I didn't see the big deal. I climbed over my luggage to sit on the edge of the bed. Phil peered into the tiny bathroom, scratching his head as he surveyed. God only knows how they fit a shower in there, it looked as though it could barely contain a toilet and basin. I wasn't going to comment on it though, he didn't need to split anymore hairs over the situation. 'There's no counter in here, or vanity in bedroom. Where are you gonna do your hair and make-up?'

'Phil...You don't need to be so pedantic. The room may be small but I'm small so it doesn't matter. It's just me.' Phil tore his gaze away from the en suite, even without making eye contact I knew he was staring at me. I could feel the way his eyes bore into me as I smoothed the creases from my sun dress.

'Don't say that…don't pull that _it's just me_ bullshit, kid.' He folded his arms across his chest, exuding defiance.

'What should I do?' This is the only room I could get for an indefinite amount of time. It's only a small hotel when you think about it.' I finally met his eyes with my own, I could see the gears in his head turning, his mouth opened to speak but I abruptly cut him off. 'I could ask maybe about getting a better room in like a week...but then I'd probably have to move again after that. This place is booked solid. I'm fed up of moving around all the time. I've never spent more than 4 weeks in the same hotel. I go from Jersey to New York and back again. Now Philly, I know I could find another hotel but I want some consistency. A constant. Yano?'

Phil ran his hands through his hair, pacing the short space within the room. The gears continued to turn. 'Come to my place.' My eyes widened at his suggestion, my mouth dried up instantly, I couldn't fathom a way to even reply. All I could muster up was 'Nope.'

'It wasn't a question.' He crouched down at my knees, taking my hands with his. 'I'm not letting you stay here. You deserve somewhere better than this. I can't promise you The Ritz but Scott makes a mean short stack. The bathroom is bigger than a pin head and I'll be there. That must be a bonus right?' The rough padding of his thumb caressed my clammy hands, I felt on the spot and kinda felt bad. I couldn't invade the home he shared with Scott.

'What if Scott doesn't want me there? I wouldn't be offended if he felt that way.'

'Are you kidding? Scott loves you. He thinks you're funny...and he finds your accent endearing.'

'Endearing, huh?' I stared down at my polka dot, peep toe, stilettos. Noticing my chipped nail polish.

'Stop staring at your feet and check out at reception.'

'Now? Not even one night here?'

Phil checked his watch. 'They kicked you outta that room at ten, had us sat in the lobby for nearly two hours. I'm getting you out of this dump. It's barely past noon. It'll take less than an hour to get to my place.' He wanted to go sooner rather than later. He was persistent and impatient, but saying I wasn't completely flattered and excited by the prospect of living with Phil would've been a total fucking lie.

'I don't know what to say. All I know is you're not gonna drop this till I pick up my bags and go.'

'You're right kid. I'm not. Come on.' His hands patted my lap, motivating me to stand up as he did. Phil was quick to hurl one of my bags over his shoulders, while he contemplated which article of luggage to pick up next.

'Wait...'

'No wriggling outta this one. We're leaving.'

'I know. I know. Don't worry.' I held up my hands, waving my metaphorical white flag. 'I just think it's a shame.'

'What is?' His brow raised in intrigue, as his facial expressions softened in knowing I wasn't putting up a fight or trying to change the subject in order to stay. I stretched both arms out, running my hands over the crisp fresh linen that covered the bed. They smelt fresh and felt so soft under my touch, the room may have been a pokey hole in the wall but the decor was spot on. I scooted further back onto the bed, kicking my heels off in the process.

'Well. It just seems a waste. This beautiful, comfy bed is just going untouched. It seems impolite not to cause some upheaval. Right?' The solitary sound of my bag hitting the carpet confirmed Phil's agreement. 'I suppose it would be rude of us not to?' Phil swooped over to the bed, closing the gap between us. His lips instantly on mine, his tongue begging for permission to push past my glossy, red lips. He grew impatient and steered his focus to my neck, nipping and teasing, creating light circles with his tongue. He bit down…hard. I felt my skin burn and raise, leaving his mark behind as his mouth drifted down past my clavicle to my exposed cleavage. The low rumble he let out as he sucked and nibbled at my more sensitive flesh alone was enough to soak my panties. I ran my hand over his growing bulge, as his jeans became tighter. Phil spoke with a growl feeling me grasp at his denim clad erection, 'You want it bad don't you?'

'Yes, Daddy.'

After another heated kiss our clothes were removed and I followed Phil under the bed's covers, I lay flat next him as he leaned over my anticipating body, propping himself up with one elbow. His free hand roamed under my dress and across my skin, feeling every inch, stopping at intervals to focus on my breasts. After running his hand down to my lower abdomen, he ran his worn fingertips lightly between my hipbones, trailing at an agonizing pace till eventually reaching my slick, wet folds. His skillful fingers teased my swollen bundle of nerves, causing me to unravel further under his touch. Moaning and clutching the sheets, I wanted more of him. I wanted him to have more of me.

'I bet I taste so sweet Phil, see how good I taste. Please?' His eyes instantaneously widened at my remark, it was only a matter of seconds before the rest of his body reacted. By this point there was no more 'Are you sure?' or 'I'll be gentle'. The idea had been dancing in my brain for a while, the idea of his tongue bar hitting all the right spots made my body flush. Within seconds Phil was positioned between my legs, I was too deep in my own fantasies to notice him remove my panties. His kissing becoming increasingly more like devouring as he worked down my abdomen. A spark shot through my body as his tongue slicked over my lips, hitting my clit, the new sensation felt amazing to me. My head was swimming from the alien feeling, I didn't think it was possible but his tongue felt even softer as it repeatedly hit my swollen, aching clit. The mix of soft flesh and cold metal pushed me over the edge almost immediately. The tightening sensation built in my stomach, danced up my legs and caused my toes to curl into the mattress. _So close_. I gently tugged at Phil's hair to alert him of my impending climax. 'Stop! Phil. I can't cum on your face...that's gross.' Looking down my own body, his head peeked up from between my thighs as he rolled his eyes and begrudgingly pulled himself away from me.

'It isn't _gross_, kid.' Phil wiped my juices from around his mouth and chin with his right forearm. Seeing my lust and desire glimmer on his stubbled face made me wince. Gross. He moved up the bed to lay next to me, he was wearing his serious face. 'You've gotta stop being so shy and embarrassed. It's natural.' His hands moved fluidly down my body, two fingers carefully slipping inside my blushing body. 'You go from adventurous to nervous in seconds. Remember that first time?' I nodded as his finger's moved in and out of me slowly, that orgasmic wave returning with every slow agonizing movement of his long, rough fingers made. 'I'll take care of you. Don't worry, kid. Daddy's gonna look after you.'

When I was relaxed, his body was between my legs again and he wasted no time pushing his hard member inside me. His thrusts were slow and intimate, loving and tender. As my walls began to tighten around him, tears welled in the corners of my eyes. Phil's ability to awaken so much emotion in me was uncanny and sometimes it annoyed the shit outta me. I clenched and held on to his body as tightly as I could, the built up tears trickled down my cheeks 'Fuck Phil, I need to…'

'Cum for me…Cum for me baby.'

His words were all I needed to let go.

**_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, under your skin._**

**_Till there's no way to know where you end and where I begin._**


End file.
